Kana
Kanna (カンナ Kanna) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. Male Kanna is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki while female Kanna is voiced by Satomi Sato. Profile Kanna is the child of the Avatar born in a secluded realm. Their gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. They love playing with their Dragonstone the most. Their birthday is April 19th. Paralogue In Kanna's Paralogue, they are enjoying walking along a field when a group of spirit soldiers attacks them. Although Kanna is intimidated by their appearance, they decide to fight them. Kanna attempts to attack one of the demons, but misses and gets hurt from the retaliatory attack. As the demon attempts to kill Kanna, the Avatar rushes to their aid, killing some of them. Kanna is happy to see them again, and the Avatar insists on taking them out. However, they are hurt by another demon, and Kanna, fueled by their desire to protect the Avatar, suddenly turns into a dragon for the first time. Unfortunately, Kanna cannot control themselves as more demonic forces converge on them, and worsening things, William and Hormone arrive, attempting to take the "pretty Dragon" as a pet. Ultimately the Avatar and their allies protect them and clear out the nearby area. After the battle, Kanna is shocked that they turned into a dragon, but the Avatar explains that it is not strange because they, too, can turn into a dragon. The Avatar then gives Kanna their very own Dragonstone, which they had asked Azura to prepare in advance. After expressing their desire to not be away from the Avatar anymore, Kanna then joins the Avatar's army. Personality Kanna absolutely adores the Avatar and aspires to be like them. Although they are naturally cheerful and frank, they really have a dislike of being alone, they are very emotional. Kanna's support dialogue with their mother is the same regardless of gender. In their C-Support, Kanna collects a bunch of flowers they picked and brings them to their mother. Although she is thankful for their kindness she advises them not to pick any more, so that they don't "hurt" themselves. In their B-Support, Kanna brings their mother to a flower field that matches the color of her hair. Eventually, their mother surprises Kanna in their A-Support by presenting to them a book containing the flowers they had given her pressed onto the pages and Kanna thanks her, then the two promise to make more memories together. Female Kanna Female Kanna loves to help others in anyway she can, especially around her father. She is particulary prone to crying in an instant. In her C-Support with the Avatar, Kanna is busy doing errands for people to save money. Although the Avatar asks her if she wants help, she rejects and refuses to tell him what she intends to buy with the money she is saving. In her B-Support, Kanna buys him a ring since the other royal family siblings have a ring of their own except for him. Grateful for her gift, in their A-Support, the Avatar buys her a ring of her own. Although the ring is too big for her at the moment, they decide to put it on a piece of string as a necklace until she can wear it properly. The Avatar promises to keep on being a family, much to Kanna's delight. Male Kanna Male Kanna feels more of a need to prove himself, though still tries to help in anyway he can. In his C-Support with his father, Kanna is upset because he feels that his mother is treating him like a child (ironically) even though he wants to help her . Because of this, Kanna challenges his father to see who can receive the most "Thank Yous" and/or blessings from the Avatar. In their B-Support, the two end up discovering that they have received the same amount. After learning this, Kanna's father realizes that he too was treating his son like a child, and sees that he has been helping out a lot more than he had thought. In their A-Support, Kanna is upset because his mother is still treating him like a child. Seeing his son's distress, Kanna's father tells him that it is natural for a parent to fawn over their child because they love them, and that they will undoubtedly begin to feel lonely once their child stops depending on them. Then, in hopes of pleasing both his son and wife, Kanna's father tells him that he should sleep together with his mother that night. Delighted, Kanna asks his father if he, too, would sleep with his mother and him so that they can bond as a family (much to his father's embarrassment). In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Supports Male Kanna Supports Romantic Supports* * Midoriko * Sophie * Kinu * Matoi * Mitama * Syalla * Éponine * Soleil * Velour * Ophelia *Note: They can all also be his sister. Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Kanna's Father *Kanna's Sibling *Shinonome (Can also be his brother) *Siegbert (Can also be his brother) *Lutz (Can also be his brother) Female Kanna Supports Romantic Supports * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Deere * Shinonome * Kisaragi * Gurei * Hisame * Siegbert * Foleo * Ignis * Lutz Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kanna's Mother *Midoriko *Mitama *Kinu *Velour Class Sets 'Male Kanna' Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Mother' |} 'Inheritance from Father' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Female Kanna' Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Father' |} 'Inheritance from Mother' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Class varies depending on what secondary class you chose when creating your Avatar. Etymology Kanna may be based on a Canna, which is a type of flower that grows in the summer. Trivia * Kanna's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Awakening was first released in Japan. * Male Kanna is the third playable male character who can use Dragonstones after the Male Avatar and Bantu. * Kanna is the second Manakete that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into dragon form, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that shoots their dragonbreath. The Avatar is the first Manakete to possess this ability. * Both Kannas share their Japanese voice actors with Fates' Avatar, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato. * Kanna was voted as the 32nd most popular male character and the 34th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters